Little Secret
by Alexinrussian
Summary: Meredith and Addison have a little secret. Warning: MeredithAddison.


"Meredith, what happened?" Addison said as she walked into the room and rushed over to her girlfriend.

"It's nothing, really… I just tripped." Meredith said, as Izzie finished up the stitches above her right eyebrow.

"Tripped is right, up the stairs. One minute I'm talking to her and the next…"

"You're not helping." Meredith growled. "How did you know?" she asked in a soft voice.

"George told me. You've got to be more careful, Mer." Addison said as she brushed the dirty blonde locks away from her face. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm fine."

"You're accident prone, that's what you are." Izzie said with a laugh. Both women turned to look at her, and her smile dropped. "I gotta go… Bailey wants me to… yeah. Bye." With that, she hurried from the room.

"Now I'm going to have stitches for our anniversary." Meredith said with a pout.

"You pull them off well." Addison said lightly as her lips brushed against Meredith's. "Come on, I'm taking you upstairs." Meredith groaned, but knew better to argue with the taller woman.

"Don't you have work to do?" She tried.

"Not today, today my job is taking care of you and making sure you are alright." The two made their way to the elevator, Addison's hand firmly planted on the small of her lover's back. They were the only ones in the elevator, so Meredith lifted her hand to tangle in red locks. Addison's eyes slipped shut and a slight moan slipped past her lips as fingers massaged her scalp. She turned to the smaller woman and exhaled loudly before pinning her against the wall. Their lips and tongues tangled, and the blood pounded in their ears.

They heard a 'ding' and sprung apart, both desperately trying to control their breathing.

"Hello." Derek said, all too happy. "What happened to you?" His smile changed into a frown of concern.

"I tripped up the stairs." Meredith said tetchily.

"You have to watch those, they're tricky." He gave both women a smug smile. "You would think my ex wife and my ex girlfriend dating would hurt a lot more than it does, but it doesn't." Addison rolled her eyes. Why did he have to mention her current relationship every all three of them were together?

'Probably thinks about us having sex.' Addison thought as she swallowed the bile in her throat. 'Pervert.'

The elevator came to a stop again, on the neonatal floor. Derek gave the two women a confused look.

"She's going to look at Laura Grey." Addison said with a raised eyebrow, daring Derek to say anything. Instead, he opted to nod and cross his arms as the doors closed. "Now, I just want to make sure you didn't do any damage." Addison said quietly as the two women slipped into an empty exam room. Meredith lay down on the bed, and Addison started the machine. "Hold this; let it warm in your hands." Addison said softly, referring to the bio-gel. After Meredith was ready, Addison spread the gel across the small bump on her girlfriend's stomach. Meredith gasped as she saw the little heartbeat on the monitor.

"Do you think she's ok?" Meredith asked as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"She?" Addison questioned. Meredith laughed softly.

"When I talk to my stomach I say her… I really want a baby girl." She got a radiant smile from the redhead.

"Yes, she looks healthy, she's perfect." Addison said as she stared at the small baby on-screen.

"Addie… Are you… well when I'm… oh nevermind." Meredith began, but gave up. Addison turned off the machine, and wiped the gel from the soft white stomach.

"Babe, what is it?" She asked softly as she pulled down Meredith's scrub top.

"Will you still think I'm attractive when I have a huge belly?" Meredith asked quietly. Addison smiled at her brightly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Meredith, I have no doubt in my mind that you will always be attractive to me. Even if it looks like you swallowed a basketball in a few months. If anything, you will be even more gorgeous to me because you are growing our daughter inside of you." The women shared a long slow kiss before Addison pulled away and moved closer to the scrub clad stomach. "I love you very much, baby girl. I love your mother so much too. We will get to have so much fun once you are done growing in there. Yes we will. We can make mommy breakfast in bed, and make her feel as special as possible. You'll help me wont you?" Addison looked up at a teary eyed Meredith. "She said she will help me."

"I love you, Addie."

"I love you, Meredith." Meredith let out a sigh, and looked down at the small bump in her stomach.

"We're going to have to tell everyone sooner or later." The dirty blonde said regretfully. She loved the fact that for now it is just a secret between the two of them, and George. But soon, they will have to tell them or else there will be more questions than they could imagine

"I know… but for now, she's our little secret." Meredith smiled.

"So, our anniversary..." Meredith prompted.

"Ahh yes. One year… Wow, can you believe it's already been a year that we've been married?"

"It's hard to believe, but it's been an incredible year."

"It sure has."


End file.
